This is an invention of heating equipment, to be specific, it is a supersonic 4-way self-compensating fluid entrainment device.
Ordinary central heating systems realize central heating supply to users by making use of a circulating pump to keep the water in a user system circulating continuously and at the same time heating the circulating water with steam through a thermal converter. The water in such systems is indirectly heated by a thermal source of steam, thus the thermal efficiency is relatively low. The kinetic energy (pressure of steam), another half of the energy in the steam is wasted in the system, in particular.
This invention is designed to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a super energy-saving unit with supersonic 4-way self-compensation.
The feature of this super unit is composed of a flange at the steam inlet, a flange at the backwater intake, a flange at the water exit, a flange at the water compensation inlet and a main body. The flange at the steam inlet is connected with the body. Close to the inlet flange inside the body there is a nozzle with a critical jet at its tip. Close to the jet there is a mixing chamber which is followed by a second jet at the end of the chamber. Close to the second jet there is a second mixing chamber, which is linked with a mixing tube to a diffusion cubicle. The cubicle is connected with the water exit flange. The backwater intake flange is connected with the body at the nozzle. Water compensation inlet flange is connected with the body between the second jet and second mixing chamber.
Both nozzle, mixing chamber and second mixing chamber are funnel like and the critical jet is trumpet shaped while the mixing tube is a circular tube and both the second jet and diffusion cubicle are in an expanded bell shape.
This invention is a heating and compressing unit powered by steam. The steam with certain pressure ejects from the jet at a very high speed and comes into the mixing chamber. Meanwhile, the pressure is reduced at the exit of the jet, producing a negative pressure, with which the water at low temperature and pressure from backwater pipe is absorbed into the chamber. Exchange of heat and momentum between the two flows is carried out in the chamber, namely, steam passes heat to the backwater to increase water temperature and passes momentum and energy to the backwater to increase pressure and potential energy.
When leaving the mixing chamber and passing through the second jet the mixed flow has become hotter water at a uniform speed. Water shall be compensated due to certain loss of water in the circulating process of the heating system. Water compensated from the compensation inlet flange shall mix with hot water in the second mixing chamber before entering into the diffusion cubicle, reducing its flow gradually while rising its pressure continuously. As result, hotter water with certain pressure and temperature is obtained. Under the action of pressure the hot water feeds into the thermal circulation system from the water exit for heat supply, and then enters into this energy-saving unit from backwater intake and continues circulation and heat supply after the water temperature drops. Thanks to direct contact between the thermal source of steam and the water to be heated the thermal efficiency is improved, especially, the system makes full use of another half of the energyxe2x80x94kinetic energy (steam pressure), directly converting it into the pressure to drive the heated water and continue its self-circulation. As a result, the design of the invention alleviates the need for a mechanical circulating pump, reducing the overall cost of operating a central heating system.